


January 24, 2000

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:27:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 33
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24606958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: ''At least corpses don't give sermons,'' Supergirl said to Amos after he scolded her for walking by a cemetery.





	January 24, 2000

I never created Superman TAS.

''At least corpses don't give sermons,'' Supergirl said to Amos after he scolded her for walking by a cemetery instead of helping him with farm tasks.

THE END


End file.
